


Make the World Sit Up and Listen

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a decade, Erik receives an invitation he can't turn down. The UN diplomats might not forgive them the stand they're about to make, but Erik's not one to care about their sensitivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the World Sit Up and Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeshna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/gifts).



> In the middle of editing my nano (which is possibly the most fractures thing I've ever put into words) I felt like I needed a little writing exercise, so I asked Smitty for a prompt. Determined was the word and this is where it took me.

de·ter·mined  
[dih-tur-mind]   
adjective  
1\. resolute; staunch: the determined defenders of the Alamo.  
2\. decided; settled; resolved.  
3\. Grammar . (of a phonetic feature) predictable from its surrounding context.

 

A long time ago, or so it feels, Magneto would not have considered doing what he's about to do. A long time ago, a decade, even if it feels like a lifetime or two, he would not have considered walking into the halls of the UN, marching through their security, where the guards are too gobsmacked by his entrance to do anything, to move to intercept him.

They must know who he is. It's not like they can miss the cape and helmet, really. It's more along the lines of them probably thinking they're seeing things. All he sees are a few abandoned moves for weapons. Weapons he's made sure can't be removed from their holsters, anyway. After so long, humans still haven't learned to do without metal.

He finds he's a little thankful for that.

There was a time where he would have torn these halls down to make his point. To wrest the prisoner from the hands of these people - the man that they are not allowed to hold, in his opinion. However, he is here on part dare, part invitation. A touch to his mind a week ago, and he'd spent two days afterwards raging.

Of course, the man knows him far too well, and Magneto is very well aware that he's being checkmated by one of the few people who ever could make such bold moves against - or with him.

On or off the chessboard.

As he enters the innermost halls of the UN, he realizes that maybe the guards are not so much afraid or surprised to see him, as they have been told to let him through.

He's not sure if he finds this insulting, or if possibly he's feeling a little flicker of grudging respect.

He steps through the doors and there's a hushed silence as the representatives of the member countries all swing their attention from the speaker's piedestal to the doorway where Magneto makes his entrance.

They watch him with mixed reactions. Some fear, some unease, some hostility. And, he is amused to notice, some surprise and curiosity that he has decided to take part.

Walking along the path to the speaker's podium, he meets the eyes of Professor Xavier, who is sitting with his hands in his lap, looking nothing like a prisoner.

And Magneto is fairly certain that if Xavier didn't want to be here, he would be perfectly capable of getting himself out. He's just always coddled the humans, letting them think they stand a chance.

Magneto is a little surprised that today, he is willing to give the man a chance to prove that his way is possible. That his dream is worth fighting for.

Stopping with one step left before he is on the podium, Magneto watches the other man, waiting for his move. This way they are nearly eye to eye with Xavier seated in his wheelchair. Within easy reach, it turns out, as he puts his hands on the edges of Magneto's helmet, not lifting, not moving them, just… resting them there.

With a huffed laugh and a smirk, Magneto puts his hands over Xavier's, not moving to do anything other than holding them there either. He almost regrets that he's wearing gloves, missing the heat of skin under his hands.

For a moment, everything narrows down to the two of them, unspoken words, requests and they might as well have been alone and not in the middle of a big gathering of diplomats.

They lift off the helmet and Erik stares into Charles' eyes, their joint hands holding a part of Magneto between them. Oh, how he's missed the warmth in those blue eyes.

_'This once we'll try it your way.'_ Erik closes his eyes for a moment, then straightens up, lets go of the helmet and takes the last step up to stand beside Charles' chair.

_'Thank you, old friend. That is all I can ask.'_ Charles' voice is as warm and welcoming as always and Erik wants to give him this one chance to prove that humans can be reasoned with. If for nothing else than the respect he has for this man's determination and stubbornness.

Setting the helmet down next to the microphone, Charles clears his throat, addressing the diplomats. "We thank the UN for allowing us to address its members today, to let us argue our side in the upcoming debate of the mutant registration act."

Erik kept his face neutral as he let Charles' words wash over him, watching the UN diplomats, even the ones who had seemed to want nothing to do with this, fall under the spell of this man's charms and oratory prowess.

Yes, for once he would give Charles' way a chance, and if… when… the humans failed to follow through on Charles' hopes, Erik would be there to pick up the pieces and build a stronger generation of mutants, a stronger defence for their people.

It was only fair that Charles had his chance first.

The end


End file.
